


Checkmate

by By_Riz



Series: Midnight Melodies : A Songfic Series [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hyunjae is a tease, Knight Juyeon, Knight Sangyeon, One Shot, Phantom Thief Hyunjae, Songfic, The Boyz World Domination, based on their performances on RTK, kingdom - Freeform, they have swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Riz/pseuds/By_Riz
Summary: “And it’s not ‘thief’. It’s Sir Lee Hyunjae. Didn’t your oh so royal King teach you basic etiquette on how to address people correctly?” The thief, Lee Hyunjae as he said, twisted the sword in his hold and feigned a disappointed sigh.“Am I right, Sir Lee Juyeon?” Another smug smile and the knight was fuming in anger. His breath turned harsher as he tried to compose himself to no avail. The thief probably didn’t know he was facing the best knight of the whole kingdom.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: Midnight Melodies : A Songfic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798609
Kudos: 40





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Song(s) : The Boyz  
> \- Checkmate  
> \- Reveal

“Hand in the crown or I’ll make you regret it, thief.”

The man with a sword by his neck only huffed a light laugh, as if the sharp object wasn’t less than an inch away to hurt him severely. His shoulders shook a little at the action and the knight frowned. The thief probably didn’t know he was facing the best knight of the whole kingdom.

“Maybe…” The thief paused his words to settle the crown on top of his head calmly then turning around to face the knight. The sword dangerously grazed his neck as he did but he didn’t make any move to get away. Instead he continued his words. “if you can catch me next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.” The knight snapped without missing a beat. He forced his sword closer to the offender, making him back away a little but the show of debilitation was quick to wash away with another laugh. The laugh was plainly mocking and the knight could feel his gut twisting.

“You said that last time.” He reached up to the crown and played with the twinkling gems there as if he was bored of the conversation. But the small tug at the end of his lips said otherwise. “I promise it won’t be long until next time.”

Swiftly, he fished out a red cloth and twisted it around the sword threatening to cut his skin. Within a second the sword was thrown across the marble floor with a loud clank. It all happened in a flash, and the thief’s sword made its way to the knight’s neck in no time. Right where the knight’s sword had been pointed to just seconds ago. Oh how the table had turned.

The owner of the thrown off sword cursed under his breath, watching his discarded weapon in horror. He turned back to the thief, now with the crown better positioned on top of his head and his sword up his neck. The thief flashed him a satisfied smile, no longer suppressing his smugness anymore.

“And it’s not ‘thief’. It’s Sir Lee Hyunjae. Didn’t your oh so royal King teach you basic etiquette on how to address people correctly?” The thief, Lee Hyunjae as he said, twisted the sword in his hold and feigned a disappointed sigh. “Am I right, Sir Lee Juyeon?” Another smug smile and the knight was fuming in anger. His breath turned harsher as he tried to compose himself to no avail. 

Without thinking twice, Juyeon quickly pushed the sword away with his metal protected arm harshly, the metals making a painful clunk noise. Then he ran to tackle the thief down as fast as his muscle could manage, adrenaline overtaking all his senses. But before his hand could grab the thief, a small, mock polite smile was sent his way and with a flick of his fingers flame burst and covered his whole body. The startled knight halted his movement in shock and shut his eyes, scared that the thief was trying to attack him. But the predicted attack didn’t happen because the flame disappeared as quick as it appeared. And his heart sunk when he discovered that the thief had disappeared along with the fire. The space where Hyunjae had occupied just seconds ago was then empty.

Suddenly it became quiet. Only his harsh breath and the soft rustle of trees blown by the night wind were heard.

He lost the thief again.

And when the wind blew the red cloth away from his forgotten sword, a card appeared from underneath it. The card was tucked neatly under his sword, the golden ink shimmered under the moonlight.

  
  
  


_Watch Your King._

_It’s My Showtime._

  
  
  


Later that night when the sky was starting to gain back its light, Juyeon finally stepped his feet in the castle. The adrenaline running through his veins was still there, thumping his heart fast inside his chest. It made his steps lighter and breath shorter. He was holding the red cloth in one hand and the card in the other, the objects crumpling in his fist with how hard he was gripping them.

  
  


_Watch Your King._

  
  


“Sir Juyeon! There you are!” A voice boomed in the hallway. Sir Sangyeon was waiting for him anxiously by the gigantic door of the King’s bedroom, his hand stayed alarmed around his sword. By the look on his face Juyeon knew something bad happened. The older knight had always had the best poker face Juyeon had ever seen in his entire life and it shocked him that he couldn’t mask his anxiousness then.

“How is the thief?”

“How is His Majesty?” Juyeon asked back instead, anxious about the message on the card. His eyes scanned the enormous door in front of him in search of any damage

“Sir Juyeon. His Majesty is okay now. What happened?” Sangyeon asked again more firmly this time, forcing the younger knight to stop running his eyes through the door and look at him instead.

Juyeon let out a heavy sigh and handed the crumpled card to the other. The card was badly damaged but the golden ink still delivered the message clear to the one reading it. Upon examining the card, the older knight gritted his teeth, anger clearly shown in his face.

“Where is the thief now?” It was asked through clenched jaws. Juyeon ducked his head low, heart racing for a completely different reason now. It wasn’t the adrenaline taking over his body anymore, it was fear of disappointing his most respected teacher.

“He ran away, Sir.” 

“You could have killed him!”, came as a shout. Accusing and filled with disappointment. Juyeon flinched at the force.

Lee Juyeon, the top tier knight who never failed to check his missions with a big success was now keeping his head down in shame over failing such an easy task. A basic task of chasing a thief down and catching them. But he failed. After years of slaying his targets without failing, he failed at the easiest mission.

Something about the thief’s playful attitude and smugness made him forget his real intention and spin out the time. He was intrigued by the thief. However he would never admit it out loud. Especially not in front of Lee Sangyeon.

“You could have killed him.” Juyeon heard it again. This time a lot calmer but just as harsh as the previous one.

“I’m sorry, sir.” _But I couldn’t._

The man in front of him sighed and fished out a similar card from his pocket. The card was black with gold decorating it. When Juyeon could make out the words written on it, he could only gape.

_Checkmate._

This was far more serious than he had thought. Juyeon knew he messed up real bad.

“Kill him next time you see him.”

But all Juyeon could think about was the word _next time_.

_‘If you catch me next time’_ , Hyunjae’s smirk came into his mind and he knew he wouldn’t be killing anyone the next time he would find the thief. But instead he bowed to the older and answered with a firm ‘Yes, sir.’

And if Juyeon felt giddy for the next encounter with the thief, Sangyeon didn’t have to know.

No one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is Riz!
> 
> I've actually never written anything related to kingdom au so this is my first try! I hope it turns out fine  
> also English isn't my first language so pls excuse grammatical mistakes and such but I'm open for constructive feedbacks!
> 
> changmin isn't mentioned here but I just wanna say I love Ji Changmin and and  
> The Boyz World Domination!!!
> 
> Thankyou for reading!  
> -By Riz!


End file.
